Obstacles
by peacelovemushrooms
Summary: When Bella gets pregnant her normal life is turned upside down. Her mom sends her back to Forks to live with her Brother Emmett and his Fiancee Rosalie. Can she get her life back without falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:i don't own Twilight**

I was just a normal girl in my normal existence. I lived in Phoenix Arizona with my mom Renee and her younger

baseball player husband Phil. Where's the dad in this picture? You might ask. Charlie died in an accident while on

duty as the Chief when I was 12. Mom and I moved out to Phoenix after she got remarried, while my brother

Emmett moved back home from college at Seattle University. I had a descent life, straight A's, Jake, a seemingly perfect

boyfriend, and terrific friends. Now, I live in Forks Washington in the house that I grew up in with Emmett and his

fiancee Rosalie. Both my brother and Rose work at the high school. Emmett's the Athletic director and Rose is the

Art History teacher.

Today is my first day back in the Forks school system and I'm sure nothing has changed exept

one thing, I'm 6 1/2 months pregnant. As I pulled my John Lennon "Give Peace a Chance" shirt over my growing belly,

my thoughts were consumed of what people were going to say and what has already been said. I'm sure that I'm the

talk of the town. The Chief's daughter knocked up at 17 I could already hear the gossip. I hated being the center of

attention, not only me but my little monster as well. But, I guess we would just have to bare it . As if to make himself

known, he pounced on my bladder. I quickly ran down the hallway to the bathroom passing Emmett on the way. A few

moments later when I walked out of the bathroom I saw Emmett still in the hallway leaning on the banister.

"Morning Bells." He said smiling

"Morning Em." I said trying to be cheerful

"Are you two ready for school?" He asked rubbing my belly. I grumbled and started down the stairs.

"Come on Bells, it won't be that bad." He assured me, I rolled my eyes which I was sure he couldn't see .

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady." I turned back to look at him confused

"How did you see that?" I asked suprised

"I'm your big brother, I know everything." He said laughing. I smacked him in the back of the head and moved around him so that I could get down

the stairs before him and walked as fast as I could to the living room to get my bag. I knew that I was safe, Emmett wouldn't dare risk the safety

of his nephew by hitting me. As I walked out of the living room Rose was fixing Emmett's collar .

"That was dirty." He said when he noticed I entered the entry way. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Are we ready to go?" Rose asked ignoring our childishness

"Yes ma'am." Emmett and I both said together. As we walked out Emmett wrapped his arm around my neck, pulled my head into his arm pit, and

gave me the biggest nuggy of my life.

"Emmett!" I yelled smoothing down my hair. Rose just shook her head as she got in the jeep. Emmett helped me in the car and 5 minutes later

we were in the parking lot at school. When we reached the front desk Emmett and Rose said goodbye with a small peck on the lips before

going their seperate ways. I followed Emmett down the hall to his office. When we got there, there was already two men in his office. A slender

blonde that oddly looked like Rosalie sat in Emmett's chair, A slightly buffer bronze haired man sat on the opposite side with his feet propped

up on Emmett's desk.

"Hey guys, this is my sister Bella." Emmett said setting his bag on his desk. "Bella this is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother and the art history

teacher." he finished

"Hey Bella it's nice to meet you." Jasper said holding out hishand to shake mine.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied

"And this is Edward Cullen, the English III American literature teacher." Emmett introduced. I remembered that name from my schedule. I had

his class 5th period.

"Hello Bella." he said as he stood up to shake my hand and immediately his amazing emerald green eyes captivated my boring brown ones.

We shook hands for a long moment and then I realized I hadn't replied to him

"Hi." I said shyly. Then, the bell rang.

"See you at lunch Em." I said reaching up on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ok, if you need me I'll be here working on the consent forms for the baseball team." He replied

"I'll be fine, but if I need you I know where to find you." I reassured him, with a small wave I left Emmett's office. hearing them say their goodbyes

to me as I left. When I walked in my 1st period french class, I saw that Mike Newton sat near the front. I was already starting to get annoyed and

first period hadn't even started yet. Mike Newton was the kid that didn't know when to stop, He flirted with me before I thought boys were

"Yucky".

"Bella!." he shouted as I walked up to the teacher's desk to give him a piece of paper I needed him to sign.

"Oh great." I grumbled under my breath as I walked to where he was

"Hey Mike." I said taking a deep breath

"Hey Bella, this seat's open." he said gesturing to the seat to the left of him. I couldn't believe believe him! he was still flirting with me, not just me

but pregnant me! what was wrong with this kid?

"umm...ok." I said bewildered. I just barely fit in the student desks and in the 6 months i've been pregnant I've never felt bigger., but I knew in a

few short weeks it was going to get worse as he hit his growth spurt. Everyone in my other classes just stared at my pregnant belly, And, to my

suprise I didn't run into anyone else that I knew. Some faces rang a bell but I didn't know them well enough to talk to to them. I was

grateful When lunch came. I needed to see the goofy smiling face of my brother bear. As I walked in his office I saw the most beautiful thing

I've ever seen in all my 17 years. Emmett had ordered all my favorites from the local Chinese restaurant.

"Emmy! How'd you know I wanted Chinese?" I asked

"I told you, I know everything. Plus I was craving it too." He said laughing. we had a casual conversation while we ate. Mostly Emmett wanting to

know what Edward's mom was making for dinner.

"So Bells, have you made up your mind about this weekend?" Emmett asked. I had. I was going. I wanted to meet the people that Emmett had

told me so much about and I needed to get some shopping done for the baby, I only had a couple of months left before he was here.

"Yeah, I'm going to go. I wanna meet the people you're always talking about, plus I desperately need to do some shopping before the little

monster comes.

"Speaking of my little man, have you picked out a name for him yet?" Emmett asked. Emmett has asked me that once a month since I found out

I was pregnant. I knew instantly that this baby was meant to be born into this world and that he was meant for me, so the ideas that My mom and

Jake had were out of the question. I had been tossing around ideas for months now. I knew I wanted to name the baby after Emmett

middle name is James and I've always liked the name Henry, so I'm naming him Henry James Swan, but I'm keeping it a secret

from Emmett just a bit longer. I know it's mean, but I thought it'd be sweet in the long run. Rose was the only person other person to know

and when Emmett asked she gave me a small smile like she always did

"No but I've been thinking about Hubert. What do you think Em?" I said trying to be completely serious

"I think that you're mean and he's gonna hate you if you name him that." Emmett replied. I laughed I couldn't hold back anymore it was too funny.

"Emmett, you don't seriously think I'm gonna name my baby Hubert do you?" I laughed

"Well I hope not." he said jokingly

"I've decided to keep the baby's name a secret." I said hoping he wouldn't be too upset

"What! so you're saying I have to wait 2 months?" He exclaimed. I just nodded

"Don't worry baby 2 months will go by faster than you know it." Rose said trying to comfort him. He just sat there sulking in his seat and

then the bell rang. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you brother bear." I said with a kiss on his cheek

"I love you too." he mumbled as I left his office. As I walked down the hall I glanced at my schedule, I had Mr. Cullen next. When I looked back

up he was standing to the right of me. My heart fluttered and I gasped in suprise

I'm sorry Bella." He said truly apologetic

"Oh, it's okay Mr. Cullen, I just didn't see you walk up." I replied

"Why don't you call me Edward when we're not in class." He suggested. I look of confusion came across my face.

"Umm...I'm not sure that's really appropriate Mr. Cullen."

"I just think It would make our non professional relationship less awkward." He said logically. He was right, he was my brother's best friend

I was going to be seeing him outside of school a lot, and calling him Mr. Cullen would make it really weird.

"Ok...Edward." I said smiling. Just as we reached Edward's classeoom I had to go to the restroom....really badly so I set my bags down in

the first available desk I saw and walked as fast as I could to the restrooms. When I came back I noticed that my best friend since

kindergarten was sitting in the desk next to mine. But as I became closerto where she was I realized who she was surrounded by. Jessica

Stanley and Lauren Williams the 2 people I disliked most in elementary and middle school.

"Bella!" Angela shouted getting up to envelop me in a hug.

"Hey Ang!." I said happily

"Oh my God Bella you look beautiful!." she said stepping back to look at my belly

"Thanks." I said disbelieving as we walked to our seats.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said unenthusiastic

"Hey Jessica." I said the exactly the same way

"Wow Bella, you're huge!" Lauren said in her fake nice tone.

"Umm...thanks." I said not quite sure what to say to that. Edward got started teaching his lesson on the 1st chapter of the "Great Gatsby" I

had already read this book in phoenix, It was a great book so I knew it wouldn't be bad to have to read it all over again. As Edward continued his

lesson on the symbolism in the chapter I heard Jessica and Lauren whispering and snickering behind me so I turned around and saw Jessica

whispering something to Lauren and pointing in my direction. Edward, who was walking around the room the entire time stopped behind where

the 2 of them were sitting.

"Ms. Stanley, Ms. Williams?" Edward said getting their attention. they broke away from each other and looked around to find him

"Is there something you need to tell the entire class?" He asked

"No Mr. Cullen." They stuttered

"I know I'm not as fascinating as Ms. Swan but do try and pay attention, you'll need this information for you're final exam." He said walking up our

aisle. He smiled at me as he passed. That small gesture made my heart race and in turn made the baby move

"Ow." I said aloud

"Is something the matter Bella?" Edward asked walking back up my aisle

"No, it just feels like he's doing summersaults in there." I laughed. He nodded, smiled sweetly and went back to teaching. When the bell rang by

the time I had gathered up all my things everyone was already out into the hall. Edward came up to me and sat in the desk Angela had sat it.

"I'm incredibly sorry about that Bella." He said sincerely

"It's okay Edward. I've been dealing with the evil witches my entire life and I'm use to the whispering."

"You shouldn't have to." He said looking into my eyes. we stayed that way for what seemed like forever until finally I looked away and grabbed my

bag."But thank you Edward, It means a lot." I said truly grateful. He nodded and I walked out of the room. The rest of the day was easy, the

period following Edward's was my free period which I spent with Emmett in his office. He tried relentlessly to get the name of the baby out of

me, and I stuck to my guns and didn't even crack under the pressure of his sad faces. I was quite impressed with myself. The last hour of the

day was gym which I of course had to sit out of . It was fine with me though I wasn't the athletic type. After that Emmett, Rose, and I went home

and I made dinner for us.

"Damn Bells, where'd you learn how to cook?" Emmett asked stuffing a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"I realized that if I didn't I'd starve." I laughed

"Yeah, Mom couldn't even boil water." Emmett said busting into tremendous laughter. After dinner, Emmett insisted that he did the dishes so

that I could relax and get some sleep. As I laid in my bed I thought about the life I had ahead and as I drifted of to sleep I thought of my baby boy

and how I couldn't wait to meet him.

Ok guys I'm in the process of writing Chapter so it should be up Tuesday or Wednesday. Review or else I'll stop here!

Peacelovemushrooms

ps. I'm sorry about the weird spacing! I'm trying to fix it! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I'm sorry it has been so long since my update but life as a pregnant teen is so much busier than I thought it would be. Juggling school, doctors appointments, work, and what little of a social life that I have. But, enough about me and on with the story.

Chapter 2:

The week passed quickly. My belly along with my attraction to Edward was growing by the day. I was excited that my school week was over and done with. Today, I have my 7th month doctor's appointment with Dr. Cullen. It's seemed to be such a long time since I had seen my baby boy. Emmett was coming with me this time; it was going to be the first time that he was going to see him. I think he's more excited than I am. Right now, I'm in the last period of the day, biology. I looked up at the clock 2:45, 15 minutes to go. I started doodling on my notebook and by the time I had sketched a flower on the front cover the bell rang. I gathered my things as fast as I could and stuffed them in my book bag. I ran down the hall to Emmett's office and saw that he and Edward were discussing seemingly important. I stood there fore a moment watching Edward. He captivated my every sense. The way he brushed his hand through his hair, the way he stood leaning over Em's desk with his hands in his pockets. The way his scent intoxicated me, everything about him attracted me more to him. Finally I knocked on the door before entering Edward and Emmett both looked up. Edward's crooked smile graced his face immediately and his eyes held mine for what seemed like forever, until I finally looked away, my cheeks flushed with color. I brought myself out of the hold that Edward put on me.

"Hey Em, Are you ready?" I asked

"Yep. Just about, I was filling Edward in on what I needed from the team." He replied closing the files that were sprawled all across his desk.

"I told Emmett that I would take over practice tonight so that he could go to the doctor with you and he wouldn't have to cancel practice." Edward added. I only nodded that I understood. That's all I could do, He had me in one of his holds again. I could barely breathe and my heart beat was erratic. Henry was all over the place kicking this way and that.

"Well, we should go." Emmett said noticing the little trance Edward and I were in. We all walked out of his office and into the hall. Emmett locked the door and Edward and I continued toward the front doors. Edward and I stood there back in our trance he reached his hand toward the one that was placed on my belly. He touched my fingers lightly and trailed his across my belly. My heart began to race again which in turn made Henry start to move. I guess Edward felt it too. He started to chuckle only loud enough for the two of us to hear. I heard Emmett's footsteps coming closer and I began to get nervous and turned toward him

"Let's go." I said breathlessly

"Okay." He said slowly. He knows something isn't quite right. I just hope he didn't see Edward return my flirtation. Emmett and I didn't talk at all on the way to the doctor's office both of us in our own little reverie. We didn't have to wait long my name was called not long after we sat down. A man with blond hair, in a white doctor's coat came to greet us.

"Emmett." The man said cheerfully

"Dr. Cullen." Emmett said with the same enthusiasm shaking his hand. "This is my sister Bella, and this." He said rubbing my belly "Is my nephew, who continues to remain nameless." Emmett said giving me a pleading smile.

"He's not nameless; it's just a secret for the moment." I said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." I said shaking his hand

"It's nice to meet you too. But please call me Carlisle." He said with a gentle smile.

"Ok." I said smiling too.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Carlisle said leading the way. He hooked me up to the monitor and a loud but calming thud filled the room.

"Whoa, what is that?" Emmett asked in amazement I looked up at his confused face smiling.

"That's his heart beat." I replied still smiling.

"Really?" He asked shocked

"Yes it is." Carlisle replied

"But it's so fast!" He said still amazed

"And strong." Carlisle added "Bella's doing a beautiful job." He continued unhooking me from the machine.

"Thank you." I said with complete fulfillment. Since I found out that I was pregnant I am always worried about whether or not I was giving this baby everything he needs.

"Would you like to see him?" Carlisle asked

"Could we?" Emmett asked eagerly. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I believe Bella is far along enough now that we can do a 3D ultrasound. Now, I was even more excited I have been waiting for this day for a long time. "I will be right back." He said before leaving the room. He was came back soon with a monitor a bit different than the ones I was use to. He turned it on, put that jelly on my belly and turned on the screen. Soon my little boy appeared. The 3D ultrasound was amazing! You could see every little feature of his face and what his tiny little nose was going to look like. He looked as if he was waving. I looked up at Emmett to see his reaction and I was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Dad would be so proud of you Bella." He whispered

"You think so?" I asked hopeful

"Definitely." He said

"Let's print some pictures out for you to show the others." Carlisle said with smile. I nodded eagerly getting up. Emmett and Carlisle walked out of the room so that I could get dressed. When I walked out they were talking casually.

"I'll see you Sunday for dinner, right Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Sure will." I said happily. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. When we arrived home the house was full of laughter and conversation. Jasper, Rosalie, and a woman that I took to be Alice were in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, how'd your appointment go?" Rose said kissing Emmett and both on the cheek.

"Great!" Emmett said happily. I pulled out the pictures and handed them to Rose.

"He's adorable!" Rose squealed running over to Alice. They were both gushing over him.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you two." Rose gasped

"Finally." Alice replied rolling her eyes.

"Bella, this is Alice, Alice, this is Bella." Rose said

"I have been waiting to meet you since Emmett told us you were coming." She said squeezing me tightly

"Alice, Be careful. That's my nephew you're squishing." Emmett said protectively. Alice gave him a forgiving smile.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength." She replied

"I'm alright, brother bear's just a bit over protective." I reassured her, shooting a smile Emmett's way.

"Yep, it's my right." He replied messing up my hair.

"So what's on the agenda tonight? Emmett asked

"Alice and I made reservations at Bella Italia for 7." Rose answered still looking at the ultrasound pictures. Emmett nodded in understanding.

"Alice and I wanted to talk to you about what you wanted to do with the nursery before we went shopping tomorrow." Rosalie said pulling me upstairs to the empty bedroom that would soon become Henry's.

"I was thinking like….navy blue and khaki for the colors." I told them moving around the room.

"And cherry wood." Alice added. I nodded, it sounded nice. I could imagine it perfectly. I was actually excited to go shopping and that was weird I hated shopping something fierce.

"Ok, let's see, we need a crib, changing table, an armoire, and a rocking chair." Alice said rambling.

"Actually we don't need a rocking chair, I was going to use the one my father made when he and my mom had Em and I." I explained knowing that the dark wood would go perfectly with our plans

"That's nice." Alice complimented. I thought so too. I loved that chair it was still in my room. I remember dad reading me bed time stories and falling asleep to the slow calming sway of the chair in my daddy's arms, and all I ever hoped for was that my child would know the same comfort. Alice and Rose must have gotten that I was in my own little world because the next thing I knew I turned around and they were gone. I turned back around and touched the walls with my fingertips imagining all the laughter and life that would flow through this room. Soon, soft footsteps came up the stairs and through the room. I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Edward." I said not quite expecting him.

"I didn't scare you did I Bella?" He asked concerned

"Oh no! I just thought you were one of the girls." I explained.

"Are you ready for your shopping extravaganza tomorrow?" He asked with a smile

"I'm not quite sure actually." I laughed. He nodded

"Alice and Rose can be frightening when it comes to shopping." He warned

"I figured." I replied. He walked a few steps into the room and stood only inches away from me.

"Bella, I don't know why I feel this way." He stated

"And what way is that?" I asked curiously

"I don't like to be away from you for too long." He explained. My mind started to go off on it's own like it usually did with everything that could happen everything that I wanted to happen but couldn't. And then, he did something he shouldn't have done. He kissed me. But, I reacted unexpectedly. My hand entangled itself in his messy bronze hair and I found myself returning his kiss. His scent captivated my senses and I couldn't think. But soon his scent faded from my senses and my mind became clear again. I broke away from him realizing what we were doing.

"Edward….we can't do this." I said breathless. He just stood there for a moment looking at the floor. "For so many reasons. You're my teacher, I'm your student. I'm 17, you're 24. I'm pregnant, and you're not the father. You're my brother's best friend….." I rambled. Until he put his fingers to my lips to quiet them.

"I know Bella, I've thought of all of it." He said simply. I became confused. Why would he do this if he had thought of the long list why he shouldn't.

"Then why…." I trailed of not sure finish.

"I couldn't not do it." He try to explain but I still didn't understand. He must have seen my confusion because he continued on. "Bella," he started grabbing my hands. " You're not like any woman I have ever met, you're intelligent, funny, beautiful, and you're the most confusing person that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." He was chuckling lightly as he finished. My cheeks flushed a light rose color. He touched his index finger to my cheek and ran it across my cheek.

"What happens next?" I asked uncertain

"Well you'll be 18 in a month or two so the age is taken care of. As for the student/teacher issue you'll be out of school in 7 months and then we'll be home free, but until then I think it best to keep us discrete." I nodded and then I realized there was one matter he hadn't brought up.

"Edward.. What about…." I started then looked down and rubbed my belly. He smiled and hooked his index finger under my chin and forced me to look up

"I will be there in any way you want or need me to be." He said stressing the words "any way". I smiled. I wasn't sure how this was going to work but I had to try. He kissed me on my fore head and held me tight He smothered his face into my hair and breathed in deeply.

"We should get downstairs." I said interrupting the amazing moment we were in. but I didn't want to let go.

"Mmm hmm" he mumbled but he still didn't let go. He took one last deep breath and let go. He took my hand and led me downstairs. He didn't let go of my hand until we saw the others.

"Finally! I'm starved let's go." Emmett said rubbing his belly. We all went out to the cars.

"We're not all gonna fit in my jeep." Emmett stated

"Why doesn't Bella ride with Edward, She'll probably appreciate the extra room." Alice suggested with a knowing smile.

"Okay, is that alright with you Bella?" Emmett asked

"Yep. That's fine with me." I replied. Edward led me to his car. A silver Volvo, it was nice. The leather interior seemed untouched. He had a really nice stereo system and I wandered how he got all this on a teacher's salary. He turned the key and the quiet engine revved to life. Bella Italia was in Port Angeles an hour's drive from forks and I was grateful for the alone time with Edward. He drove with one hand the other holding mine in my lap. He rubbed soothing circles in the back of my hand. He made me feel different than I have ever felt before. Don't get me wrong I loved Jake, with all my heart. But, with Edward it was different. I wasn't afraid to say what was on my mind, afraid that he would think it was stupid. I think because Jake and I had been together he never really saw me as seventeen. He treated me like a child, like when I said something I didn't understand what it was that I was saying. With Edward I felt safe, not like with Jake. I felt safe but it was his jealousy that was protecting me, not his love or compassion for me. We drove in silence. I loved riding in the car. It was so peaceful, so quiet. We soon reached the restaurant and saw that Emmett was already parked. Edward parked in the empty space next to him. He turned of the car and turned to me. He smiled crookedly at me. It was becoming my favorite smile of his. I couldn't help but smile back he reached over and brought his palm to my face. I took it in my hand and kissed it. He smiled and kissed me softly, but soon our kiss grew more passionate. He slid his tongue between my lips and into my mouth. His taste was indescribable.

"We can't do this here." He said breaking away from me. I nodded in agreement. He smiled and tapped my nose with the tip of his index finger. I crunched up my nose and we both smiled. We made our way inside the restaurant and a hostess led us to our table.

"Finally, I ordered you a decaffeinated iced tea." Emmett said when he saw us approaching.

"Thank you, Emmy." I said kissing him on the cheek and taking the seat next to him. Edward sat next to me and held my hand under the table. I gave him a small smile and returned back to the group.

"So we have a big task a head of us tomorrow Bella." Alice said

"Yeah, I would have started shopping in Phoenix but my mom and Jake wanted me to keep all other options open. I said irritated at the mention of the two people I couldn't stand being around at the moment.

"They wanted you to give the baby up for adoption?" Alice asked in a sad tone. I nodded unable to talk because of the tea in my mouth. I swallowed and began to tell the story.

"Yeah, after it was too late for me to have an abortion." I stated

"No way! Who would do something like that!" Alice gasped

"What they were really worried about was the way they would be perceived." I replied "But I knew that he was meant for me the first time I heard his heart beating from inside of me. I'll admit I wasn't sure up until then. But I never considered abortion." I continued. I smiled at the memory. Dinner was good all around we joked around and laughed. When we got back to the house it was really late so Alice, Edward, and Jasper decided to stay because we were getting up early in the morning anyway. Alice and Jasper took Henry's room and Edward was on the couch, but not for long. I was just about asleep when I heard my door creak open. I looked over and saw Edward next to my bed.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Can I join you?" He asked. I opened my blanket for him to slide into. He got in and I laid my head on his chest.

"Edward?" I asked into the darkness

"Yeah?" He replied

"Are you sure about this? Us I mean." I asked uncertain if I wanted to hear the answer. He looked down trying to see my face through the darkness.

"More than anything I have ever been sure about in my entire life." He assured me.

"But you could get in a lot of trouble if this gets out Edward." I explain

"I know but part of me doesn't care." He answered. That wasn't the answer I was expecting. Bella, I don't know what it is about you but I feel like I'd be willing to give up anything as long as I'm with you, I feel like it would be okay. This is nuts how could we be feeling so strongly for each other so quickly?

"I love you Bella." He confessed. I had only said that to one person in my entire life and that was Jake. It took us a year to say it too. I've never been in a relationship that moved so quickly. But this strong urge in my heart told me to say it so I did.

"I love you too." I said with a smile. He kissed me with such force that it was hard to resist. He stopped and looked into my eyes as if to ask permission. I thought about it for a second but it all felt so right. So I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked with uncertainty

"I'm hardly a virgin Edward." I said gesturing toward my bulging belly

"I know, but all of this is moving so fast that I don't want to do something you're going to regret." He answered I didn't answer in words. I kissed him until he was standing on his knees, then I started unbuttoning his shirt while he played with my hair. I sat up to take his shirt all the way off taking my time. Kissing up his collarbone as I went. He undid his pants a slid them off. We laid back down, I had only an old t-shirt and a pair of underwear on. He started to lift up my shirt but I stopped him before he went any further. He stopped kissing me and looked at me..

"See I told you, too fast." He said breathing heavily, taking his hands from my waist.

"That's not it." I said shaking my head.

"Then, what is it?" He asked confused

"Edward look at me." I replied he looked down the full length of my body.

"What?" He asked still confused

"I look disgusting." I stated. He chuckled.

"Bella You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life." He replied serious now.

"No, I'm not.

I'm fat." I answered stubbornly. He took a deep breath

"What can I say to make you believe that what I say is true?" he asked running his hand along my jaw. I only shrugged.

"Fine." He said giving in. "If it will make you more comfortable."

"Thank you." I replied kissing him, soon our passion was back. He slid off my panties and positioned himself over me. He gave me one last look , to make sure I hadn't changed my mind. I only encouraged him. He slowly pushed himself inside of me. I had to bite my bottom lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. He went further inside, which only made it so much harder to keep the moans at bay. It had been so long since I have had so much pleasure built up inside of me. The emotions were different than I have ever felt with Jake. He suddenly quickened his pace, and I couldn't keep it in any more I moaned his name softly as the wave of ecstasy came over me. We rode it out together. He buried his face in my neck to keep himself quiet. Afterwards, we laid there tangled up in each other.

"I love you so much Bella." He whispered kissing me softly.

"I love you too." I replied drifting off to sleep.

AN: Okay so I'm sorry it took so long but hopefully the next one won't take as long. But anyway sorry if the last part sucked :/ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's Chapter 3, sorry it's been so long again but it's for good reason. On the 30th of July I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Charlotte Sophia, but I have nicknamed her Lola. So for a little while I'll only be able to write on the weekends when Lola's with her daddy. Sorry for the inconvenience

I woke up the next morning, the sun shinning through my window curtains, stinging my eyes. I pulled the covers over my face still unaware of the absence in the room. But not for long, I looked around my small room and Edward was no where to be found. I looked at the clock 8:17. It was still early. But I decided to get up. I slipped some pj shorts on and went down stairs. The smell of coffee filled the air. I went to the kitchen to find Edward there back towards me. I looked around to make sure no one was around and walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder tenderly. He turned and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Good Morning love."

"Morning." I replied with a smile. He kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked getting a cup from the cabinet

"You know I can't drink coffee." I said really wanting a cup. Coffee was like an addiction for me. I had stopped completely when I got pregnant because I knew I would drink much more than I was allowed.

"You could if it was decaf." He replied

"You went out and got decaf coffee for me?" I asked surprised. I know it was a little thing, but the little things count to me. Jake use to do little things like that, but he changed when we went to high school. He got cockier and started to care what everyone thought.

"Uh huh." He said pouring me a cup. I went to the fridge and got the creamer.

"Thank you." I said kissing him lightly

"You're welcome." He said tapping his finger on my nose like he did last night.

"Are the others up yet?" I asked taking notice of the quiet house

"Not yet, but they'll probably be up around nine or so." He replied. I nodded. Since I started living with Rose I've noticed that she hates burning day light. But Emmett was a different, that boy would sleep all day if you let him. Edward started to get out breakfast things. He started making eggs, bacon, toast, and he cut up some fruit.

"You cook?" I asked again surprised. He nodded

"My mother wanted us to be sufficient enough to live on our own when it came time to do so." He explained. Esme seemed very wise and I couldn't wait to meet her. "She started when we were ten, making us clean up our rooms, do our own laundry, and small cooking lessons." He continued I nodded.

"That's the way to raise a child." I commented. "I want Henry to know who he is, and to always stay true to himself no matter who that person is."

"Henry huh?" Edward said amused knowing that I was keeping his name a secret, and I realized I had let it slip. I nodded

"Don't you dare tell Emmett." I warned. He took his finger and made and X on his heart..

"Cross my heart, you have my word." He said smiling "Middle name?" He asked. I gave him an uncertain glance.

"You can trust me." He said smiling but with a hint of seriousness, like he wanted me to know that I could no matter what.

"James." I answered. He nodded he understood the secret now.

"That's nice, to name the baby after him." He said nodding.

"I thought so too, plus it's Charlie's real first name." I commented. He was confused, and I could tell.

"Charles isn't Charlie's first name?" He asked. I shook my head.

" Nope. He is named after my grandfather, and to keep from confusion my grandmother decided to call him Charlie and it stuck. " I replied simply

"That's very nice of you Bella." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, Emmett and Charlie are the most important men in my life, and I want Henry to be apart of that, because he's never gonna get to know Charlie like Em and I did." I explained

"What about….His father?" Edward asked cautiously. I knew he would want to know that story sooner or later, and soon is better rather than later. A took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jake and I met about 5 years ago, He was my first friend that I met in Phoenix. We got a little older and we started dating in 8th grade, he was all I'd ever known. At first he was incredibly sweet, we would've done anything for each other. Then on our year anniversary we decided to give each other the ultimate gift. Then he changed. He stopped doing the things he use to do, started treating me differently. Started spending less time with me and more time with his friends. I stuck with him because he made me believe that he was the only guy that would ever want me, and I believed that he would change. Then I found out that Henry was coming and I was happy. I thought that if I couldn't change him surely a baby would. But, I told him and he and my mom agreed that I should have an abortion, and when I refused he went around school saying that I was a whore and the baby wasn't his . Of course they believed him except for our friends who knew we had never been with anyone but each other. So my mom and Jake tried one last time to get me to give him up for adoption, since it was too late to get an abortion. But, I still refused. At that point I knew that Henry was meant to be in this world and he was meant to be in this world with me. So, I talked to Emmett and he suggested that I came home." I said finishing up my sad tale. I didn't even realize that I was crying until Edward wiped away my tears. He held me tightly for a few moments and then he spoke

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said kissing the top of my head. Then we heard a cough coming from the doorway.

"Good morning guys." Alice chirped. Edward made no effort to move. I looked up at him confused.

"Alice knows Bella." He said clearing up my confusion. "She was the one I talked to when I started having feelings for you. Alice nodded

"I saw it happening." She smiled, and I was confused again.

"Alice thinks she's psychic." Edward laughed. Alice rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't worry Bella it's our little secret." She squeezed me tightly. Damn that little girl was strong. "You guys better get ready we'll be leaving here at 9:30. Edward and I kissed each other softly and went our separate ways. Alice and I went upstairs. She got her clothes and changed in my room. I picked out some jeans and a red long sleeved shirt.

"You know Bella, There's something you don't know about Jasper and I." Alice said

"What's that?" I asked sitting on the bed struggling to put on my shoes.

"We started dating his first year of teaching, when I was a senior at Forks." She confessed. I was surprised

"Does everyone else know?" I asked

"Now they do, we kept it a secret until I graduated." She replied.

"Wow." Was all I could get out.

"Yea so I understand. And, everyone else will too when you are ready." She answered

"Thanks Alice. It means a lot. And I want you to know that I love Edward very much." I assured her

"You better." She laughed We went downstairs to find everyone else already there in the kitchen.

"You Ready?" Asked Emmett

"Yep." I replied

"Okay. Let's go." He said getting his keys. I rode with Edward again Everyone else rode with Emmett. The mall in Port Angeles was huge. It reminded me of the one in Phoenix. We started at the furniture store. Everything was so beautiful there. But, I saw the things I wanted right away. It just screamed "Take me home." It was a dark cherry wood. It was gorgeous. Emmett was reading the description of the features.

"Look Bella, It converts into a full size bed so you don't ever have to buy another one."

"Yeah, until she has more kids." Edward added as he through a smile my way. I had a couple thousand saved up for the baby at this point plus the money Charlie had left me in his will. The money was meant to be put towards college but that was a year or two down the road the way I saw it, and I don't think Charlie would mind if I spent the money on his grandson. We bought the crib set and moved toward the baby department store.

"Bella we should probably just register you at this store." Alice suggested. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you're gonna get most of this stuff from your baby shower." Rose answered . I hadn't even thought of a baby shower. I kind of didn't want one. Everyone gushing over me and my belly. It didn't appeal to me at all.

"A baby Shower? I don't know if I want a baby shower." I replied

"Nonsense, every pregnancy deserves a baby shower." Alice said

"But isn't it too late to start planning a baby shower at this point?" I asked

"It might be nice to do it after he's born." Rose commented

"Good idea, kind of a welcome to the world kind of thing?" Alice replied. And that was all the input I got on the matter Emmett laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Bells, it won't be that bad, plus they are right. You do deserve it." He said We started getting me registered for anything and everything. It was fun. They gave me this little gun to scan the barcodes with. I decided that I wanted to get his room ready for him when he came home so I bought the room stuff myself. And some things like a car seat and stroller. I got a few bottles and pacifiers so tied me over till my shower was thrown. Edward helped me pick out his bedding. It was a navy blue and khaki with Red trim. It was nice. And a month's worth of diapers. The next part of the shopping trip was really where they went crazy. Baby clothes Alice bought anything and everything that was for a boy. I may sound crazy but in the 7 months that Henry has been alive I feel as if he's developed his own little personality. I never thought that I would enjoy pregnancy so much, and a small part of me was sad for the end. Although, don't get me wrong I was excited and very anxious for Henry's arrival but I knew I was going to miss the feeling of having him kick and move from inside of me.. Edward came up from behind me and put his hands on my belly. I smiled slightly

"Are you okay love?" He asked taking notice of my sad expression

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what I was going to be like when I wasn't pregnant anymore." I explained

"And that makes you sad?" He asked

"A little." I replied

"May I ask why?"

"I'll miss the feeling of him moving and kicking from inside" I said simply. He nodded in understanding.

"Look at it this way, once he's here you'll be able to see him smile, laugh, and go through all the nature milestones for yourself." He said trying to comfort me, "Plus I thought women hated being pregnant the last few months?" He added

"It is pretty uncomfortable." I laughed

"See." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled; he always knew the right thing to say. Just then Alice Rosalie came our way their arms full of bags. I was shocked, I didn't know if I was going to have room for all this in his room he might have to use some of my closet.

"You ready Bella?" Alice asked. I laughed

"I guess, since you two decided to buy the whole store, just let me check out." I said still laughing. Once we were done it was already 4:30, I remembered we had Dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen at 6. As if on cue Edward spoke up.

"We'd better get going Mom will kill us if we're late." Everyone nodded in agreement and soon we were on our way back to Forks. I began to get nervous. Was I really ready to meet Edward's parents? I was so unsure. I'm pregnant for God sakes, with someone else's baby. I know that Esme and Carlisle don't know about Edward and I but they were still his parents and I wanted them to like me.

"Edward?" I said breaking our silence.

"Hmmm?" He answered glancing over at me.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked nervously.

"They'll love you Bella?" he assured me.

"Are you sure?" I still asked still unsure

"Positive." He replied kissing my hand. I was still nervous as hard as I tried not to be. Soon we were back in Forks. We went over the bridge through winding back roads. A huge white Victorian house was visible over the tree tops. It was gorgeous; I can't believe that, that was Edward's parents' house. We pulled in just as the others did. My nervousness hit high gear, my heart started to race, and Henry was going nuts. He was moving around and kicked my side extremely hard. I couldn't keep walking.

"Ow." I said breathing deeply I cringed in pain; Emmett noticed that I was still by the cars.

"Bells! Are you okay?" He asked with panic laced through his voice jogging to me.

"Yeah, He just kicked me really hard." I said taking short breaths to avoid the pain.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I only nodded and started for the front door. He kept his hand on my elbow. Alice opened the door and led us in. The house was even more beautiful than the outside. It was so light, open, and warm, Very homey. A woman with warm brown hair and topaz eyes came in to greet us, hugging each and everyone, until she reached me.

"You must be Bella." She said enveloping me in a warm embrace.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said smiling

"Please, call me Esme." She replied I nodded, just then Carlisle came in from another room.

"Hey kids." He greeted us

"Hi." we replied all together.

"Let's go into the living room, dinner is not quite done yet." Esme smiled "And I have something for you, Bella." she said gripping my hand The living room was a warm brown color, that invited you in.

"I'll be right back." She said letting go of my hand, She came back in with a beautiful dark wicker bassinet filled with all kinds of things for the baby. I forgot about the pain and gasped. This time I couldn't hide the pain that was displayed across my face

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle said with concern

"The baby kicked me really hard a few minutes ago and now it hurts to breath. He thought for a minute. Emmett helped me sit down but even that hurt.

"May I?" Carlisle asked gesturing toward my belly. He was the first one to ask permission.

"Of course." I replied trying to smile trough the pain He lifted my shirt and revealed a purplish bruise on my right side. He pressed on it lightly with his fingers and automatically my eyes filled with tears.

"It looks as if he might of cracked a rib." He said removing his fingers from my body

"Is that normal?" Emmett asked concerned

"It happens sometimes near the end of pregnancy, it gets hard for them to move around." He explained

"What can you do for her?" Edward asked

"Unfortunately not much." He replied, a terrified look flew across my face I was a cry-baby when it came to pain. Carlisle disappeared but returned a few moments later with his arms full of medical supplies.

"I'm going to wrap you up nice and tight, but the only thing I'll be able to do for your pain is pain reliever." He said starting to wrap an ace bandage around me. I winced as the bandage became tighter, and Carlisle looked at me apologetically. I only smiled to let him know it was okay. After he was done he handed me two small pills and a glass of water. I took them anxious for the pain to go away. It was better now, only a dull aching in the background that could easily be forgotten. I turned my attention back on Esme's gift.

"Esme you really didn't have to do this." I said touching the bassinet lightly.

"I know that dear but I wanted too, besides I hope that's not all you're expecting." Esme replied. I looked at her confused

"From what I here the girls are throwing you a baby shower after the baby is born." She explained glanced at Rosalie and Alice. They nodded in confirmation.

"Much to Bella's disapproval." Alice said throwing a smirk my way. I stuck my tongue at her and we both laughed. Soon dinner was ready, and we made our way to the dinning room. I was seated next to Em and Rose. Dinner smelled great but tasted even better. Esme, Rose, and Alice spent the whole dinner talking about the baby shower, asking my opinion every once in a while. "Like my opinion really matters" I thought every time they would ask. I knew that no matter what I said they would do what they thought should be done, which I was okay with. Whatever made them happy I'm sure would make me happy. Plus, it is a really nice thing they are doing for Henry and I. When dinner was over the girls made plans for lunch to talk over things for the baby shower. Thank God it was on a day I had school. I was glad for the alone time with Edward when we left.

"Bella?" He asked into the darkness

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask a favor of you?" He asked cautiously

"Anything." I promised

"Humor them." He answered simply. I sighed deeply.

"I don't see why this has to be a big deal." I replied

"I do." He replied nodding

"Well, enlighten me Edward, because I don't see it." I said getting a little upset. We turned on my street and into my driveway, everyone else was already inside.

"Emmett may have not told you this, but Alice and I are adopted." he conveyed. Surprise flooded my face

"Esme and Carlisle are actually our Aunt and Uncle." He stated "Our parents died in a car accident when I was 5, Alice was only a few months old. My mother Elizabeth was Esme's sister. My father Edward Sr. was a colleague of Carlisle's. Esme immediately took us in, she had always wanted to be a mother, she came very close once but the baby was stillborn and it left her unable to bear anymore children. He explained sadly.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." I said taking him into my arms. We stayed there like that for a long time, in each other's comfort. When we broke apart he took my lips in his, kissing me passionately. I was the first to break away; my air supply was getting quite low. I laid my forehead on his.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips

"I love you too." I replied with a smile. "We better get in there." I said reaching for the door.

"One more minute won't kill them." He answered taking my hand away.

"Edward they're going to start getting suspicious."

"Let them." He said as he buried his face in my hair.

"I thought we both agreed that it was best that we kept this a secret till I graduated?" I asked confused. Why was he acting like this?

"Why should we have to hide that we love each other Bella?" He needed to find reason.

"Because this could end your career if anyone that shouldn't know about us does, Edward." I tried my hardest to make this clear to him

"I can get another job." He replied

"No!" I answered shaking my head. "It's only a few months Edward, why are you doing this?"

"It's a few months too long." He murmured. I didn't say anything; I was trying to find a way to make him listen.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked not sure I wanted to hear the answer

"Nothing." He replied quickly

"Edward." I said more firmly.

He sighed. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Bella." He answered

"What are you talking about? Why do you think you're going to lose me?" I asked

"In a few months Henry will be here and when this all comes to a head you won't put him in the middle of this, nor should he be, and then you'll leave me. I shook my head. That would never happen. I was silent for a moment, thinking.

"What if I made you a deal?" I finally asked

"What kind of deal?" He asked I sighed in relief

"What if we only kept it a secret till you get another job, and then we'll tell them?" I asked. Then, he was silent for a long moment. He nodded I smiled

"Okay." He answered. "But you promise we'll tell them as soon as I get a job?

"Promise Promise." I said holding out my pinking for us to pinky swear. He laughed and we pinky swore on it. With one last kiss we went inside to join our family.

AN: Okay so there it is…..REVIEW!


End file.
